little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Under the Sea (Piglet version)
Before Olivia could swim away, Piglet blocked her path. "Olivia, listen to me. The normal mouse world, it's a mess!" he told her, "Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." He led Olivia back to sitting on the rock. Olivia wasn't sure if she agreed with him, but she was willing to listen to him. Piglet: The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake He swam towards Olivia as he continued to sing. Piglet: You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake Olivia angrily turned her head away. Piglet: Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor A lot of fish swam around Olivia, who enjoyed it. She floated a little upward as she twirled a lot. Piglet: Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea Under the sea Darling, it's better Down where it's wetter Take it from me Up on the shore, they work all day Out in the sun, they slave away While we devotin Full time to floatin Under the sea Piglet then swam up to a blue lobster, who was playing the clams like drums. Then Piglet did the drums. Piglet and Lobster: Down here, all the fish is happy Piglet: As off through the waves they roll Piglet and Lobster: The fish on the land ain't happy Piglet: They sad 'cause they in their bowl As Piglet sang that, a big, sad-looking, cyan fish was floating inside a bubble. Piglet: But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day, when the boss get hungry On "hungry," Piglet used his hoof to pop the bubble. Cyan Fish: Guess who's gonna be on the plate Piglet: Whoa-ho! Under the sea Olivia was fidgeting with the same flowers. Piglet: Under the sea Suddenly, one flower popped up from the ground, revealing a seahorse. Piglet: Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us Then more seahorses popped up and swam around Olivia. Piglet: In fricassee Piglet saw a hook, picked it up, and put it in a clam, and the clam didn't like it. Piglet: We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We've got no troubles Life is the bubbles Under the sea As Piglet sang that, the clam spat the hook at him. Luckily, Piglet dodged it. A trio of snails sang. Snails: Under the sea Piglet: Under the sea The snails sang again. Snails: Under the sea Soon, all kinds of fish gathered around to join in the song. Piglet: Since life is sweet here We got the beat here Naturally The snails sang again. Snails: Naturally-ee-ee Piglet: Even the sturgeon an' the ray They get the urge 'n' start to play Then a beluga sturgeon played a clarinet while a manta ray used rocks as symbols. Piglet: We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea He played the clams as if they were steel drums. Piglet: The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass Ain't they soundin' sharp? The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul Fluke: Yeah! Piglet: The ray, he can play The ling's on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish, she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at And, oh, that blowfish Blow! They were so in tuned with the music that they didn't see Bambi and Thumper appearing. The fawn and bunny glided their way through the dance floor. Thumper accidentally bumped into one of the dancing fish, but Bambi pulled him off, and they didn't lose their cools. The fawn and bunny spotted Olivia on the rock. Olivia smiled upon seeing her friends. Bambi and Thumper whispered something into Olivia's ears. Olivia followed Bambi and Thumper out of the dance party. On Piglet's right, one group was playing instruments. On his left, another group was doing the conga. Inside a big fish, a shrimp played on the former's teeth as if it were a xylophone. Piglet: Yeah! Under the sea Some red lobsters sang. Red lobsters: Under the sea Piglet: Under the sea The red lobsters sang again. Red lobsters: Under the sea Piglet was riding a school of fish and jump off them. Piglet: When the sardine Begin the beguine It's music to me What do they got? A lot of sand As he sang, he picked up some sand and tossed it in the air. Piglet: We've got a hot crustacean band Each little clam here Know how to jam here Under the sea He swam up and began to laugh and dance as he sang the next part. Piglet: Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water Ya, we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea Everybody, happily pointed their fins to the rock. "Olivia?" asked a confused Piglet. Just realizing that Olivia wasn't there, everybody swam off in disappointment. Only Piglet stayed behind. He sighed in defeat. "Oh! Somebody's got to nail that mouse's fins to the floor." "Piglet!" called a voice. It was Toad. Then Piglet turned to see Toad swimming to him. "Piglet, I've been looking all over for you," Toad panted. "I've got an urgent message from Prince Timothy." "Prince Timothy?" asked Piglet, as Toad nodded. "He wants to see you right away," he said, tugging him by his hoof. "Something about Olivia." Then he swam off, leaving Piglet in a big panic state. "He knows!" he gasped, knowing he was now in boiling water! Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs